Letting Go Of Loved Ones
by PandasInMittens
Summary: Serena is devastated after hearing that Ash is going to the next region. She is afraid of not being able to see Ash again. Will she be able to confess her feelings before its to late? Or will she get choked up on the words? Amourshipping one-shot SerenaxAsh (First Fanfic published)


**_Worst Nightmares Turned Good_**

\--

Serena couldn't sleep.

She felt horribly sick but it wasn't the feverish kind of sick. It was much worse. All she could do was stare at the ceiling of the Pokécenter and try not to think about what tomorrow would bring. Not like staring at the ceiling helped or anything.

She knew it would be the worst day of her life. She just _knew_ it. Because tomorrow Ash would be leaving, leaving to go back home. He probably would forget her like he did after their childhood summer camp they had shared together. It wouldn't have been that bad but, Bonnie and Clemont were leaving to go back to the Lumious gym. Just the thought of traveling alone made Serena shudder.

She just wouldn't go to sleep. She couldn't for that matter. And if Ash leaving wasn't bad enough, she still had the thing that had been gnawing at her heart for awhile. She would have to confess her love for him- But how? She could hardly voice it to herself, so saying it to Ash would take up all her courage and more. But if she didn't say it, she probably would never get another chance. The thought terrified her. She wanted to tell him but she probably would never get to. But she had to try. She had thought it over and knew what Ash would say. He wouldn't understand what she meant and would say, "Of course I love you. You're my friend." Serena would be heartbroken. She didn't, however , want to face that disappointment. But then again, she didn't want Ash to leave without him knowing- even if he didn't understand.

Serena finally drifted into a light and troubled sleep.

\--

Serena woke up the next morning with bags under her eyes. She began to get dressed for the morning, sorting her pajamas into neat, folded, piles. After brushing her hair, she walked into the cafeteria one slow step at a time.

Ash, Clemont and Bonnie were already down there, Bonnie looking downtrodden and tired, while Clemont worked on one of his inventions. Serena knew the sibling well enough to know he would work on one of his Inventions to help deal with whatever emotions he was having right then. Ash , who was busy eating, took the time to look up and smile at Serena.

"Good morning." He said cheerfully before getting at his food again. _'Yeah you wish..'_ Serena thought bitterly, even though she said, "Hey, Ash." With a smile on her face.

"Aren't you hungry?" Clemont asked, still not looking up from what he was doing.

"No.." Serena replied quietly.

"Its because she going to miss her lo-" Bonnie tried to say but Serena put a hand over her mouth.

"What was that?" Ash asked confusedly.

"Oh it was nothing..." Serena tried to not start blushing to badly.

\-- **_Later_** \--

Serena stood at the airport. Ash was ready to go, with all his bags packed. She knew that he didn't know how much sadness he was causing her by leaving. She would try not to show it, though.

"So this is it.." Ash commented quietly.

"Yeah.." That was the only thing Serena could say without getting all choked up.

"Let's try to stay in touch, okay? That way we won't be so far away." Ash smiled a her. Usually that would fill her with happiness but today, it just made her feel even more sad.

"Ash I.." She tried to say it, but was cut off when a person on the PA system said something about a flight that was next to Ash's was taking off.

Serena looked down struggling not to cry. She didn't want to see Ash go but she also wanted to catch the last glimpse of him that she would ever see.

Ash must have noticed her sadness because he asked, "Serena?" with worry and genuine concern in his voice.

Serena couldn't hold them in anymore. She let out a choked-sobbing noise and flung her arms around Ash, pulling him into a hug, all the while crying at the same time. She could tell that Ash was shocked. She expected him to push her away a bit but instead, he returned the hug. He just held her while she cried into his shoulder. "Please don't go.. Please don't leave me here. I don't want to be alone." She whimpered, clinging to him like she didn't want to let him go.

"Serena.."

Serena pulled away from Ash and looked into his eyes. "Ash... I w-want to tell you s-something.." She said, stuttering on some of the words since she had been crying.

"Serena, you can tell me whatever you want." He replied, smiling a tender smile at her.

Serena took a deep breath. "Ash, ever since we reunited in Santalune city, there's been something I've wanted to tell you. I just want you to know before you leave that I... I love you.."

Ash smiled at her. He also had a shocked look but there was something else- something deeper that Serena had never seen before.

"Serena.. I love you too. And don't think I mean it as a friend kind of love. I've loved you since we met again. Serena just.. just promise me you will wait until I come back." Ash said, pulling her into a hug again. Serena felt her heart bursting in happiness. She also felt the large burden of sadness lift off her shoulders.

"I promise.. I just need to tell you one more thing.." Ash had a questioning look. Serena leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. "Just.. Try not to forget me."

Ash smiled. "Of course." Serena thought he was going to go right then but instead he reached into his pulled out a handkerchief. Not just any handkerchief- it was _the_ handkerchief. He extended his hand and gave it to her.

"Oh, Ash.."

"Keep it. I'll always remember you." He replied, smiling at her. Serena smiled again, and leaned forward again but this time giving him a peck on the lips. Ash smiled once more and the walked to where his flight was.

"Goodbye, Ash." She whispered quietly. Serena blinked away tears once more. But these where tears of happiness.

\--

 **So how was it? Too rushed? Too slow? Please review and keep in mind that this is my first Amourshipping Fanfic so it won't be perfect. To be honest, this _is_ my first Fanfic to be published so go easy on me.**

 **\--PandasInMittens--**


End file.
